1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a device, and more particularly, to an impinging-type temperature uniformity device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, an external device using a gas such as a compressor, a burner, or a cooling device may receive or eject a gas having a temperature different from room temperature. The temperature of the gas supplied to or ejected from such external device may vary based on the external device performance and the temperature of the gas supplied to or ejected from the external device may affect the performance of another device connected to the external device. In addition, when the temperature of the gas supplied to the external device is varies, the temperature in the external device receiving the gas also varies, thereby reducing a lifespan of the external device.
In order to solve these problems, a technology for bending a path of a gas generated after a burning process in a burner has been developed and disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-063028.